The Chronicles of Kyle: The Discovery
by Kathryn Shadow
Summary: The Doctor knew that he'd soon regret feeding her ego but he couldn't help it, she was the most brilliant creature in the universe and now was not the time to regret anything.' You should know the drill by now... right?


So I got tired of waiting for Capemaynuts to tell me what to do next, and then I realised that she already had and I just had to alter the plot a bit so I could go in that direction.

Off we go with plot-altering, then. :)

**Disclaimer: **How many times do I have to say that I don't own any of this...?

**Blame: **Capemaynuts. And, of course, whatever virus decided to pick on easy prey this time.

-BAD WOLF-

It's fitting, the Doctor supposes, that Kyle (He'd wondered about renaming her, but she'd flatly refused to answer to Kylie and Kyle wasn't an inherently masculine name, so he really didn't get a choice in the matter) would be the one to figure out everything. Where even immeasurable intelligence failed, sheer feline stubbornness could, would and did succeed.

He'd got in the habit of letting Kyle wander around the safer alien planets with him— which had, of course, led to the realisation that she was a she. It was a compromise of sorts; Kyle didn't like being kept in the TARDIS all the time and the Doctor didn't want to get her killed, so whenever there was only the smallest chance of death or injury, the cat would be let out on the sole condition that she stayed at least vaguely near him. (She disobeyed that condition without fail, but he'd been used to that sort of behaviour for years.) And Donna had taken him up on his offer to take her to the Fifteenth Broken Moon of the Medusa Cascade, so that's where they were.

It was, as its name suggested, broken. It was also, unsurprisingly, a moon. Besides that, it was lifeless, cold, with barely enough of an atmosphere to keep the Doctor's human and feline companions alive, and quite a lot of snow.

It was also gorgeous in its own way as it lazily orbited the Cascade— a black hole of sorts, only temporal instead of physical. It stretched across the sky, a completely colourless streak like the wound from a single massive claw. Brilliant colours bordered the Cascade, streaming into it and out of it in a never-ending dance that made the most stunning auroras look like something a bored kid with a flashlight and a dog would do.

Kyle wasn't interested in that. She barely blinked at it before her ears twitched and she looked intently in a completely harmless direction.

The Doctor looked too and was unable to see anything particularly interesting, but the cat was getting very excited now. She looked at the Time Lord, then in the direction that was so fascinating, then took a step towards it, then looked back at him.

"All right, all right," he muttered, trudging across the snow. Kyle looked a bit comical as she tried to reach her destination; the snow was too high for her to walk normally and she was forced to hop across the cold expanse in a thoroughly undignified manner. The Doctor would have laughed, but he knew that Kyle would take offence and that was never good for him.

He had to run for a bit when the cat vanished from sight, but he soon caught up with her. She sat, half-buried in the snow, looking smug and damp as she blinked lazily up at him as if to say, "Bow before my superior intelligence, worm."

He ignored her and she looked vaguely affronted, but seemed to forgive him when she saw why he was ignoring her.

He was gaping comically at something half-buried in the snow.

He pulled it out and turned it over in his hands, brushing off the white crystals.

"It is," he murmured. He fought the urge to lick it. He didn't need to; he could tell what it was just by being near it. The temporal energy coming from the little metal box was almost tangible in its potency. He should have sensed it as soon as he landed, but the Cascade was so loud by comparison...

"Kyle, you're a genius," he informed her, picking her up and holding her tightly. She mewed in half-hearted protest and pawed at his collarbone, but didn't try to get away. She smiled, almost disgustingly smug, and the Doctor knew that he'd soon regret feeding her ego but he couldn't help it, she was the most brilliant creature in the universe and now was not the time to regret anything.

The sound that escaped his throat as he hopped comically through the snow sounded suspiciously like a giggle.

"Rose, I'm coming," he proclaimed.

-BAD WOLF-

Bum bum BUM!!

...Okay, so it wasn't that surprising.

Review. And could someone tell Nine to come out from behind the sofa? Thanks.


End file.
